Standing at the Edge
by Kousei
Summary: The sequal to "Love Ridden" from Usagi's point of view. Break out the tissues!!!!


Standing At the Edge

Standing At the Edge

By: Kousei

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N.- Here's the sequel to "Love Ridden", as requested by the fans. I'm considering making these ongoing stories into sort of a song fic trilogy, so please read and review if you like the story and would like the final part written. This fic focuses on the R season break up from Usagi's point of view (even though its a tiny bit AU), so you might need to break out the tissues. The song for this fic is "Standing at the Edge of the Earth" by Blessed Union of Souls, and I think it describes Usa's feelings perfectly. Enjoy and remember to review!!!

(* *) = Lyrics

(` `) = Thoughts

" " = Words

*I knew that this moment would come in time 

That I'd have to let go and watch you fly

I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside 

Are you searching for words that you can't find

Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie

Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye...*

" I'm sorry Usagi, I just don't have the same feelings for you as before..." ***Crack*** Usagi felt a part of her heart start to crumble. " Usagi, just leave me alone!" Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. `This ...This can't be happening...can't be... ` He was walking away, Mamo-chan was walking away...

* So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping that someday you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth, hoping for someday

Someday...*

" Wait! " Usagi yelled, running to catch up with him. " Mamo-chan, your joking, right?" Usagi was filled with sorrow as she looked up to see Mamoru staring at her with a cold hard look in his eyes. "No Usagi, this isn't a joke. Let go of me and leave me alone." Usagi looked like she had been slapped. `He called me Usagi, not Usako, Usagi...` A tear fell down her cheek, others following close behind. Usagi collapsed to her knees, her heart clenching in pain, so much pain. Mamoru could hear Usagi sobbing after him as he walked away. Rain started to fall. "Why Mamo-chan, Why! Tell me WHY!!!" The rain covered Mamoru's tears as he hardened his heart to her cries and walked on.

* Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say

I don't want to let you leave this way

I want you to know that I stand right by your side * 

Usagi stared blankly in front of her, the classroom lesson muted by the thoughts in her head. Her eyes were red from crying, a broken expression on her face. ' What did I do, why doesn't he love me anymore?' Usagi thought to herself. "Usa? Are you alright?" Ami asked, knocking Usagi out of her thoughts. "Hmmm? What Ami?" Usagi asked confused. "Class is over Usagi, are you ok?" Ami asked, looking at her friend with a worried gaze. Usagi forced a laugh, "Oh, I'm alright Ami, hehe..go on without me, I'll meet you at the scout meeting k?" "Alright Usagi, ja ne!" Ami turned and went to find Makato. ' I'll find out what I did, and try to fix it...then Mamo-chan will take me back and love me again.' Usagi thought, then gathered her books and ran to find Mamoru at the arcade.

*And I know this may be 

The very last time that we see each other cry

But whatever happens know that I'll...

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping that one day you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

You'll come back to me

I'll be praying for whatever it's worth

Believing that one day you'll come back to me

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping for someday*

"Hey Motoki, have you seen Mamo-..." Usagi stopped mid-sentence. Sitting at the counter in front of Motoki was Mamoru with a girl that Usagi had never seen before. "Hey Usagi!" Motoki said brightly. Mamoru immediately stood with the girl and walked out the arcade, without meeting Usagi's gaze. Usagi felt the last piece of hope in her heart shatter as she watched Mamoru and the girl get on his motorcycle and drive off without looking back. 'It's over...' Usagi's heart whispered.

*And I know this may be

The last time that we see each other cry

But whatever happens know that I'll...

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping that someday you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

You'll come back to me*

"Usagi, lets go to your house, you need some cheering up today, you've been depressed for months, lets just..." Ami stopped walking to look back at her friend who had stopped in her tracks. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi stated as she gazed at her former boyfriend. Mamoru turned to leave the way he had come, but was stopped by Usagi's voice. "Mamo-chan, wait please, tell me what I did, tell me what made you stop loving me. Was it my grades, my personality, my looks? I'll even change my odangos if you want me too..." Usagi pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. Mamoru stared back at her. "No, Usagi, don't change, that's not it." As Mamoru turned to go, Usagi caught the look of pain in his eyes.

*I'll be praying for whatever it's worth

Believing that one day you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth 

Hoping for someday...

Waiting for someday, Believing in someday

Praying that someday, I'll be...

Longing for someday, Clinging to someday

Cherishing someday, I'll be...

Thinking of someday, Dreaming of someday

Wishing for someday, I'll be...

Living for someday, Counting on someday

Knowing that one day...*

Usagi opened her eyes, free of the youma's attack by a kiss from her prince. "This must mean he still loves me, now we can be together." Sailor Moon dusted the youma, then turned to look back at her savior. "Mamo-chan, I-..." Usagi was cut off by Mamoru, who seemed to know what she was thinking. "Sailor Moon, tonight doesn't change things between us. Our love is like a red rose, beautiful while its in bloom, but it can't last forever." Tuxedo Kamen turned and left without a sound, not looking back. Though the pain in her heart was great, Sailor Moon stood back up, lifted her chin, and pulled the pieces of her heart back together. ' Mamo-chan, you may say you don't love me, but that kiss was no lie.' Usagi detransformed, wiped away her tears, and made one last heart felt vow. " I will win you back, my prince, we will love again."

* I will see you...*

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
